Kazuto Kirigaya
Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 2 Part 3 Volume 1, An Inkling of Evil, Chapter 1 Part 1 |Birth = October 7, 2008 |Death = |Gender = Male |Age = 14 (Volume 1, Prologue) 16 (Beginning of Aincrad Arc) 18 (Project Alicization Arc) |Height = 172 cmVolume 1, The Torch's Inheritance, Chapter 2 Part 3 |Weight = 46 kg |Race = Djinn |Blood Type = B- |Family = Aoi Narusaka (Mother, deceased) Yukito Narusaka (Father, deceased) (Aunt, Adoptive mother) (Uncle-in-Law, Adoptive father) Suguha Kirigaya (Cousin, Adoptive sister) Asuna Yūki (Girlfriend/In-Game Wife) Ayanami Shiratsuyu (Sister Nickname, In-Game Wife) Yui (In-Game Adoptive Daughter) Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased) |Affiliation = Solo Player (Formerly) (SAO) (Formerly) (SAO) Knights of the Blood (SAO and SBO) |Occupation = Colonel of the Knights of the Blood (SAO) Middle School Student (Pre-SAO) High School Student (Post-SAO) Part-time Tester for Rath |VR = «Sword Art Online» «Spell Blade Online» «Ordinal Scale» «Project Alicization» |Japanese = |English = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = |Anime = }} before their duel.}} , born |Narusaka Kazuto}}, known as in «Sword Art Online» (SAO), «Spell Blade Online» (SBO), «Ordinal Scale» (OS), while known by two names in «Project Alicization», (PA): and is the main male protagonist of the Sword Art Online Alternative: Spell Blade Online series. Kazuto was chosen to be one of the one thousand beta testers for the closed beta of Sword Art Online, the first-ever Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG) for the , and later joined the official version of the game. He thus became one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in Sword Art Online, where he remained a solo player for the majority of the game, willingly taking on the role of a to reduce discrimination against other former beta testers, as well as actively taking part in battles as one of the Clearers. Kirito temporarily became a member of the after helping them safely escape a dangerous dungeon, but returned to being a solo player when a fatal error resulted in the death of the other guild members. At some point in the game, Kirito became known as the due to his tendency to wear black clothing. In the closing week of October 2024, Kirito joined the Knights of the Blood due to losing a wager with its leader, , by losing in his duel against Kirin. Kirito eventually became one of the more than 3,000 casualties after he dueled Heathcliff on the 75th Floor but failed to defeat him. However, it is revealed that Kazuto was not deceased but was instead forcefully logged out of SAO following his in-game death and was hired by the government-run company, Rath, in order to test out the capabilities of the newly invented fourth-generation machine, «Soul Translator», unknowingly contributing to the creation of the virtual world, «Aunkai». Only after SAO was cleared in June of 2025 was he allowed to contact his friends from the game. He joined the rest in playing Spell Blade Online but when it was revealed to him that Ayanami was trapped inside of Aunkai, he immediately dove using the Soul Translator to rescue her. Background Personality Appearance Real Life / Sword Art Online / Project Alicization Avatar Spell Blade Online Avatar Chronology Floating Castle of Death Arc Aincrad Hallowing An Inkling of Evil Kirito is first mentioned in a conversation between Ayanami Shiratsuyu and Nijika Karatachi when they were both preparing to begin SAO. He makes an appearance a bit later and is accosted by the girls to help Rain (Nijika) learn the hijinks playing a VRMMO. They practice for the entire day and only stop when evening falls. Klein, a player who had tagged along to get help, decided to log out which resulted in the four players discovering there wasn't a logout button. They were then forcefully teleported to the central plaza in the «Town of Beginnings» where they receive an explanation from Akihiko Kayaba about SAO. When he leaves, the players fall into a panic. Kirito urged Kirin (Ayanami), Rain, and Klein to follow him but Klein declined, the girls being the only one to follow Kirito. They immediately make a dash for the next town, «Horunka Village», with a male teenager following after. The Rose, the Lily, and Morning Dew The Torch's Inheritance Aincrad Terminating Blade Dance of the Elementalists Arc Ordinal Scale Interrupting Spell Blade Renewing Spell Blade Invading Spell Blade Finalizing Project Alicization Arc Alicization Inviting Alicization Entrapping Alicization Revolving Alicization Confounding Alicization Announcing Alicization Entertaining Alicization Infuriating Alicization Enlightening Alicization Contradicting Alicization Concluding Alicization Resolving Ordinal Scale Arc Ordinal Scale Resurrecting Ordinal Scale Rebelling Ordinal Scale Uniting Stats Sword Art Online Spell Blade Online Project Alicization Known Equipment Sword Art Online Spell Blade Online Project Alicization Skills Sword Art Online Sword Skills One-Handed Sword Dual Blades Spell Blade Online Sword Skills One-Handed Sword Celestial Blades Magic Spells Project Alicization Sword Skills Floating Castle-style Royal Sword-style References Category:Male Category:Players Category:SAO Players Category:SAO Beta Tester Category:Knights of the Blood (SAO) Category:Survivors of SAO Category:SBO Players Category:Djinn Category:Aunkai Visitors